


To Love a Boy

by RaeBans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy Love, Boyfriends, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: Love can be hard. Love can be even harder when it feels like you're not like everyone else. This is a series of stories dedicated to boys' love.Leave a comment for who you think should be next!





	1. Kageyama Tobio

You were personally requested by Takeda-sensei. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Being at the top of your class in every subject, people usually sought out your help. However, you didn’t ever expect Kageyama Tobio to be your next student. You knew of him. You definitely knew of the handsome volleyball prodigy. You just never thought that you would ever be this close to him. Never in your wildest dreams. 

“(Surname),” Kageyama says as he approaches your desk.

You look up and see him holding his most recent literature test. 71. Passing. You grin at him. 

“Kageyama-kun, that’s so great!”

You see a small smile tug at his lips as he puffs his chest with pride. He’s come a long way. You laugh to yourself as remember the note sent with the black-haired boy on your first tutoring session. ‘We aren’t expecting an A, just passing. We know you aren’t a miracle worker. Please do the best you can (Surname)-san. It’s in your hands.’ It’s certainly been a long road filled with long nights and flashcards and highlighters and hair pulling, but you wouldn’t have had it any other way. You grin up at him and he blushes slightly. 

“This means I can play in the next match,” he starts, scratching at his cheek, “So … w-would you …”

“Oh man, look at little ole (Surname) with his boyfriend,” one of the male students in class teases as he walks into class.

Your face heats and you immediately retort back, “I-I-I-It’s not like that!”

“‘I-I-I-It’s not like that,’” he whines, mimicking your flustered stuttering, “Don’t feel bad if (Surname) starts perving on you, Kageyama. He does that with every guy he tutors.”

“I … I do not …” you say meekly, “D-Don’t spread lies, Arakawa-san.”

“Everyone knows it’s true. Kageyama, I’d get out while—”

Arakawa is cut off by an icy stare from Kageyama. His deep blue eyes cut the boy down and send chills up and down his spine. You can almost see the poisonous dark aura rising from his body like steam billowing from a boiling cauldron. Arakawa moves backwards slightly. You hesitantly reach for him, gently grasping at his sleeve.

“Kageyama-kun, it’s okay. Arakawa is just being a jerk as usual. I can handle it.”

He stares down at you with his lips slightly pursed, but he relents. You let go of his sleeve, sitting back in your chair. He won’t meet your eyes for a second, and you can see the very tips of his ears begin to glow with redness. You grimace to yourself, thinking that Arakawa’s words must’ve gotten to him. 

“Kageyama-kun, are you alright?”

“You don’t really don’t do that do you?” he pouts slightly at the thought of you with another guy.

You blush, “Of course not! It was once … and he came onto me just to be able to spread a rumor about me.”

He visibly perks up, and you stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Kageyama blushes when he notices your eyes on him, turning abruptly on his heel. You blink and raise your hand to grab his shirt again, but he is already making a beeline for the door. Your hand clenches into a fist as you look down at your desk, dejected and embarrassed.

“I have a test coming up in English,” Kageyama almost shouts, “and I need to play in the tournament … so …”

His voice gets low as he tries to fight his way through his blush, “So … you can come to see me play. So I’ll be at your house at seven.”

You stare at his back and his tense shoulders before smiling to yourself, “Okay, Kageyama-kun. I’ll see you at seven.”


	2. Tsukishima Kei

“Hey.”

You and your bullies stop in your tracks. Your eyes widen when you see Tsukishima Kei staring down at the four of you. You scream internally. You can handle bullies. You’ve been handling them ever since you got to high school. It wasn’t a big deal. You could survive them. What you couldn’t survive was having your crush see you in such an unsightly manner. Tsukishima’s golden eyes cut you down, almost like their scorning you for being in such a weak position. You look away. 

“What do you want?” one of the bullies asks.

“Mm, you’re pretty pathetic, aren’t you?”

“What the … What did you say?”

“I said you’re pathetic. It’s honestly hilarious.”

“I didn’t think you’d stand up for (Surname), Tsukishima,” a different boy speaks up, “Gotta crush on him or something?“

“Even if I did, that doesn’t change how utterly pitiful all of you are.”

“Watch your mouth, glasses.”

“Wow. Glasses? You guys are playing all the hits. Generic bullies. Bland name calling. I’m shaking in my boots.” 

The ringleader lets go of you and you slide to the ground, staring at Tsukishima in awe. He faces the towering blond with a mean glare on his face. Tsukishima smirks and bends slightly at the waist. 

“Should I bend down so you can actually look me in the eye? If you’re this short, I can only imagine what else is small about you.”

The bully flushes red. He looks to his lackeys who are looking back at him, waiting for him to take the lead. He gives a frustrated grunt and storms past Tsukishima with the other two trailing closely behind. Now it’s just the two of you. You slowly rise to your feet and dust off your uniform. 

“Why … why did you help me?” you ask.

“Because you were in the way of the class.”

“No, I wasn’t. There’s a whole hallway. You could’ve gone around.”

Tsukishima looks away, sliding his headphones over his ears as he resumes his walk to class, “I didn’t want to go around.”

“It would’ve been easier.”

He rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

You stand watching his back for a second. It’s all you can do … just stare at him. You resent that fact that you can’t act, that you can’t do more than question his motive when all you want to do is thank him and kiss him. But you are just as pathetic as those bullies. In fact, you aren’t even sure he wasn’t talking about you. 

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

“Are you coming to class or not?”

“Uh, I am.”

“Then come on already.”

“O-Okay,” you blush and trot after him.


	3. Oikawa Tooru

He  is staring at you. The Oikawa Tooru is siting across from you, staring at you as he rest his chin in the palm of his hand. You swallow thickly. His eyes feel warm against your skin. They’re like deep pools of your favorite hot chocolate, thawing you from the inside out. You know, you never realize how beautiful brown eyes are until you have a crush on someone with brown eyes. But you aren’t here to admire those beautiful hickory eyes of his. This is an interview. 

“(Surname) (Name), right?” Oikawa speaks up.

“Ah, yes. But it’s pretty forgettable. I’m surprised you remembered.”

“(Surname)-kun,” he says like he’s testing the way your name feels on his tongue, “Of course, I’d remember your name. It’s nice.”

You want to die when he says your name like that with a smile gracing his lips, but you are here for an interview. Just an interview. You set your recorder on the table between you and take out your pen and pad. 

“Um, I know we only have the lunch period, but you can eat during the interview if you’d like. I know you have practice after school.”

“I wouldn’t dream of eating during our interview, (Surname)-kun. You have my full attention.”

You nod, clicking on the recorder and taking up your pen again, “S-So, Oikawa-san, the qualifiers for nationals are coming up, as captain, how are you preparing for the upcoming matches?”

He smiles that dreamy smile that makes your heart flutter in your chest. Your glad that you have your recorder with you for this interview because you can’t keep your eyes off of him. But you aren’t really listening. You’ve never really been this close to him. You were always staring at him from afar, but up close … you see the length of his eyelashes and the softness of his hair and the subtle pinkness of his lips and the—

“How was that answer?” Oikawa asks.

You blush and look down at your blank notepad, “Ah, good. Really good. Um … so next question. Are there any teams on your radar? Who should we—”

“Ugh, would you look at (Surname),” a girl near the front of the class says. 

She doesn’t shout it, but it’s just loud enough for you to hear. It’s always just loud enough. She is leaning against a desk with her lackeys surrounding her, casting their judgemental stares. You pause. The grip on your pen tightens. 

“He’s really eating this up, huh?”

“He must love having all of Oikawa-san’s attention on him.”

“Ugh, makes me sick. I heard that he actually likes Oikawa-san.”

“Ha, really? He knows Oikawa-san’s not gay like him, right?”

“It must be so hard for him to sit there. He’s gotta be uncomfortable. I feel so bad.”

The pen in your hand is trembling as you try to hold onto it. Your face is hot, flush and burning with embarrassment. You reach forward and shut off your recorder. You don’t know what you were expecting. You shouldn’t have been put on this story. You told your club president that, but she insisted anyway. 

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, I just don’t think I’m the right person for this story. I shouldn’t have wasted your time.”

Oikawa stands up and the room stills, “No, I’m sorry, (Surname)-kun. I was enjoying the interview, but it seems to be a little loud in here. I’d love if we could continue some where else.”

“R-Really?”

“There’s a nice café not to far from here. If you aren’t doing anything later, I could take you there after practice.”

You blink up at him. 

“O-Only if you want still want to do the story,” Oikawa adds quickly.

“Well, if … if you don’t mind having me. I mean, the rumors …”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it too much. So is it a date then?”

_A date._

“Uh, yeah. It’s a date.”

“Great!” he beams at you with his radiant smile, “See you after practice, (Surname)-kun!”

Oikawa grabs his bag and heads to the door. His eyes grow cold for a second as he casts a sharp glare to the girls at the front of the classroom, but the warms returns to them when he looks at you one last time. He waves at you before disappearing out of the class room. You blush and stare at the recorder on your desk. It's hard to keep the smile off of your face.  _See you after practice, Oikawa-san._


End file.
